I like you, but I also hate you
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Elizabeth yang jenuh dengan sikap Ciel melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia nikmat! dan selalu melakukan itu bagaikan itu narkoba, bagaimana ceritanya? baca aja! so, no yaoi and no lemon! death chara :)


**Nee, minna-san! Salam kenal! Saya anggota baru di FFN :) semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang saya buat ini… maaf bila jelek :)**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Ini juga, untuk pertama kalinya aku membuat pysicopath :3 jadi maaf bila kurang bagus, dan kurang berkenang!**

**Dan untuk Kakak ! Pokonya mesti baca! Kalo gak aku marah :P **

**Untuk Aqoe Jatuh Cinta Lagi! :3**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Thoboso**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**I like you, but I also hate you ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Elizabeth Middleford. Seorang perempuan yang sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Aku, bahagia bisa mempunya tunangan. Dan tunanganku itu adalah sepupuku sendiri. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel sangatlah keren,cool, dan pendiam… dulu, sebelum terjadi tragedi rumah Phantomhive yang kebakaran, Ciel adalah anak yang sangat gembira, murah senyum, dan menyenangkan. Tapi, setelah terjadi tragedi itu Ciel menghilang, menghilang entah kemana. Hanya ditemukan 2 mayat ayah dan ibu Ciel. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Ciel kembali, kembali ke rumah itu. tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan Ciel. Ciel yang dulu murah senyum, gembira, dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat tak aku kenal. Ia menjadi sangan dingin, acuh dan masa bodoh.. aku, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Ciel. Yang aku tau dia kembali bersama dengan pelayang serba hitam. Nama pelayan itu, Sebastian Michaelis. Mereka bersama-sama pulang kembali ke rumah Phantomhive. Dan yang aku tak habis fikir adalah, kenapa rumah itu bisa berdiri lagi setelah rumah itu terbakar? Sampai sekarang aku tak tau jawabannya… dan, aku tak akan pernah tau.

" No-nona Muda?" Panggil Paulo yang membuatku membuyarkan lamunan. Aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya. Seolah tatapanku itu berarti ' Ada apa?'. Paulo menatap ku khawatir.

" Apakah Nona Muda tak apa-apa? Dari tadi anda melamun.." Kata Paulo. Ahh,, jadi Paulo memperhatikanku ya. Lalu aku menggeleng dan tersenyum untuk pertanyaannya itu.

" Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah Tuan Ciel" Kata Paulo mengingatkan. Menatap luar jendela kereta kuda yang aku tumpangi bersama Paulo. Aku menghela nafas. Saat di depan Ciel aku harus bersikap baik-baik saja, karna aku tak mau… aku tak mau.. menambah beban yang dia terima, tapi mungkin pikiranku salah.. ternyata Ciel malah sangat terganggu dengan sikapku yang berisik ini. Aku, berfikir.. aku mungkin bila aku ceria dan berisik bisa sedikit membuat Ciel gembira, tersenyum ramah seperti dulu.. ku harap, itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tak butuh berapa lama, aku dan Paulo sampai dikediaman Phantomhive. Aku turun dari kereta kudaku. Dan mulai memasuki kawasan Phantomhive. Kulirik kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kutemukan. Dan…

Taraa!

Ada 5 orang di kebun Ciel, mungkin itu pelayan-pelayannya. Aku kesana dan mulai beraksi sebagai Elizabeth yang berisik dan selalu gembira. Kutarik tangga yang masih ada seseorang ditasnya. Saat ku tarik orang berambut merah itu berteriak..

" Gyaaaahhh!" Teriak orang itu, tapi tak kuhiraukan ke 5 orang itu ku culik dan kubuat mereka mengenakan baju-baju imud yang sudah aku bawa. Semuanya, termasuk rumah Ciel yang kubuat manis dan lucu, walau… pada akhirnya Ciel akan marah padaku, tapi tak papalah! Toh ini juga untuknya!

Ku dandani mereka, dam membuat mereka imut. Rumahnya pun juga. Dan saat aku sibuk menata rumah Ciel, Kulihat 3 dari 5 orang itu lari kepintu rumah Ciel yang terbuka. Dan aku bisa menebak bahwa Ciel sudah pulang!

" Eli-elizabeth! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Teriak Ciel ketika melihat sosokku. Aku tersenyum manis dan menghampiri dia!

" Ciel!kau tau? Aku kangen kamu! Sudah lama kita tidak ketemuan begini!" Kataku semberi memeluk Ciel erat! Sampai-sampai mungkin Ciel tak bisa bernafas.

" Eli-Elizabeth! Ber-berheti! Aku tak bisa bernafas!" Kata Ciel sembari melepaskan pelukanku. Aku pun menyerah dan melepaskan pelukannya " Si-siapa yang menaruhnya di atas?" Kata Ciel saat melihat sesosok orang berambut merah yang tergantung.

" Aku yang menggantungnya! Habis! Dia lebih imut kayak gitu!" Jawabku sembari melihat sosok itu yang mulai terayun-ayun karna angin.

" Ugh! Sebastian! Turunkan Grell sekarang! Merusak pemandangan!" Perintah Ciel pada Sebastian. Seketika aku kecewa.. tapi, ku tepis itu dan melihat Sebastian yang sudah menurunkan si Grell itu.

" Nee, Sebastian! Aku juga membawakanmu oleh-oleh lhoo!" Kataku kepada Sebastian sembari memasangkan hadiah itu. seketika aku melihat wajah Sebastian yang kaget akan kado yang aku beri. Kado itu adalah topi yang berwarna merah muda atau lebih sering disebut pingk.

" Ahh,, terimakasih telah repot-repot Nona muda.." Kata Sebastian. Aku bisa mendengar kata-kata Sebastian tadi adalah terpaksa. Yahhh.. terpaksa.

" Uhm! Tak pa-pa! aku membelikan mu itu karna setiap hari kau selalu memakai sesuatu yang serba hitam! Jadi, ku belikan kau ini! Ehehe." Kataku tanpa dosa. Seolah aku ini masih polos. Tapi, kebenarannya adalah, aku hanya seorang anak perempuan yang mampu bermuka dua pada tunanganya sendiri. " Ahh! Iya Ciel! Kemarin aku membelikanmu baju yang manis! Cocok untukmu!" Lanjutku pada Ciel. Ciel yang mendengar itu sepertinya merinding.

" A-apa?!" Katanya kaget. Tuhh kan bener, sepertinya ia tidak suka kubuat manis!

" Nee, Ciel! Bagaimana kalo besok kita buat pesta dansa ber 2?" Usulku dan Ciel yang mendengar itu tak percaya. Tapi setelah itu kulihat Ciel langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak!" Tolak Ciel mentah-mentah. Sekali lagi aku merasa kecewa lagi. Paulo yang sepertinya melihatku langsung mendatang Ciel.

" Mu-mungkin bisa menyenangkan bila kita semua besok berdansa…" Kata Paulo. Ciel tetaplah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebastian yang sedari tadi diampun angkat bicara.

" Sudahlah Bocchan, besok.. kita adakan pesta.." Kata Sebastian yang juga ternyata mendukungku. Aku tersenyum lebar dan menatap Ciel dengan penuh harap. Ciel pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk kan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum lebih lebar ketika melihat anggukan Ciel.

" Asyikk! Arigatou Ciel!" Kataku sembari memeluk Ciel erat! Ciel sekali lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan aku pun melepaskan pelukan itu, langsung pergi ke kamar yang biasa aku tempati bila aku ingin menginap disini.

Aku terduduk di kasur empuk nan mewah itu. terdiam dalam sunyi, dan gelap. Aku segera menyalakan lampu di kamar itu. aku melentangkan tubuhku di atas kasur itu. aku hanya berfikir… apakah tadi aku keterlaluan? Yahh.. kuharap aku tidak keterlaluan..

Tok Tok Tok

" Nona muda, apakah saya boleh masuk?" Kata Paulo dari luar. Aku segera duduk. Dan memperbolehkan Paulo masuk. Ketika Paulo masuk aku merasa sudah waktunya aku mandi.

" Waktunya anda mandi.. " Katanya sembari mendekat padaku, dan mulai melepaskan bajuku. Ketika Paulo melepaskan bajuku aku sempat melihat bekas luka yang tepat ada di tengah dadaku. Aku ingat itu adalah luka yang aku dapat ketika aku sedang berlatih pedang bersama ibuku. Memang mwnjadi kewajiban keluargaku untuk menguasai teknik pedang. Dan aku menerima itu semua.

" Baiklah, ayo Nona.." Kata Paulo sembari menuntunku untuk mandi. Aku pun mandi, sedangkan Paulo berada di luar. Dikamar mandipun aku tetap merenung dengan sua kelakuanku hari ini.

" Aku sudah selesai Paulo!" Kataku setelah mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhku yang polos. Dan kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan Paulo sembari membawa baju tidurku. Paulo mendekat dan memakaikanku baju tidur. Lalu Paulo memberiku salam untuk cepat tidur. Yahh, walau tak berapa lama kemudian aku tertidur dengan nyenyaknya..

Ke'esokannya aku di bangunkan oleh Paulo. Aku duduk di tepi ranjangku sembari menata rambutku yang berantakan. Aku segera turun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat dikamar mandi aku melepas semua bajuku dan mulai berendam.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi. Aku segera keluar saat Paulo yang sudah meniapkan bajuku. Kuambil baju itu dan memakainya, yahh.. walau Paulo juga membantuku untuk memakainya.

Aku segera keluar untuk pergi ke ruang tengah yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat dansa. Dan aku menunggu Ciel. Tak butuh lama aku menunggu Ciel, Ciel telah datang menggunakan baju yang kemarin ku belikan aku terenyum senang. Ciel terlihat sangat manis menggunakan baju itu. baju itu berwarna biru yang penuh dengan redanya. Aku sungguh suka ini.. Ciel, sangat tampan..

" Kyaaa! Ciell! Kau terlihat sangat manis!" Teriakku histeris pada Ciel, aku memelukanya dan memuta tubuhnya.

" Ugh! Elizabeth!" Protesnya. Seketika aku marah dengan kata-katanya itu. aku mendekatkan wajahku tepat dihadapannya dan menatapnya.

" Jangan panggil aku Elizabeth! Panggil aku Lizzy, Ciel!" Protesku. Dia hanya menghela nafas. Lalu menatapku.

" Baik-baik Lizzy!" Katanya akhir. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar itu, tapi lagi-lagi senyumku lenyap. Ketika aku melihat cincinnya derbeda dengan cincin yang aku belikan untuknya.

" Ciel! Dimana Cincin yang aku belikan untukmu?! Kenapa tidak kau pakai!" Teriakku padanya. Ciel yang sekali lagi menghela nafas.

" Aku tidak memakainya, lagian cincin ini juga bagus kok." Kata Ciel santai. Aku yang mendengar itu langsung berpura-pura menangis.

" Huwaa! Ciel tak suka lagi padaku! Nyatanya dia tak mau memankai cincin yang aku belikan!" Tangisku dengan keras. Semua pembantu di rumah ciel, termasuk Paulo hanya melihat .

" Bu-" Kata Ciel yang terptong karna tiba-tiba aku mengambil Cincin yang Ciel pakai itu. aku melihatnya dengang teliti.

" Ihh! Inikan hanya cincin tua Ciel! Dan tak manis juga! Lebih manis itu yang aku berikan padamu!" Kataku sembari melihat-lihat Cincin itu.

" KEMBALIKAN ELIZABETH!" teriak Ciel tiba-tiba, aku yang mendengarnya sontak kaget.

" Ke-kenapa kau berteriak! A-aku hanya ingin-ingin melihatmu manis! Aku benci cincin ini!" Kata sekaligus tangisku sembari membanting cincin itu. seketika itu juga Ciel ingin menamparku, aku sontak menutup mataku.

" Bocchan, anda lupa membawa tongkat baru anda." Kata Sebastin tiba-tiba sembari memberikan tongkat pada Ciel. Seketika ia mendekat padaku yang sudah menangis. Ia menunduk dan berdiri tegap kembali.

" Maaf Nona Elizabeth.. cincin itu sangat berharga untuk Bocchan. Karna cincin itu dalah cincin turun temurun dari keluarga Phantomhive. Jadi mohon maafkan kelancangan Bocchan" Kata Sebastian yang membuatku kaget.

" A-aku, Aku ti-tid-" Kata-kataku yang terpotong ketika melihat Ciel membuang cincin itu ke jendela. Aku syok saat melihat itu. aku lari ke jendela itu.

" Ciel apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriakku pada Ciel. Ciel hanya santai dan mengelap mukaku yang penuh dengan air mata.

" Aku tak akan mau berdansa dengan seorang lady sepertimu." Kata Ciel padaku. Aku yang medengar itu membulatkan mataku. " Dan, aku tak butuh cincin itu. karna bagaimanapun,kepala keluarga ini adalah aku Ciel Phantomhive!" Kata Ciel yang lagi-lagi membuatku terkesan. Ciel pun berhadapan dengaku. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata lagi. " Mau kah kau berdansa dengaku Lady Elizabeth?" sembari tersenyum. aku pun langsung menertima itu. dan dansa itu berjalan dengan lancar. Dan malam pun tiba. Aku dan Paulo pun pulang kerumah kami.

Hari-hari masih sama, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, darah yang berjatuhan ketika aku berlatih pedang. Entah kenapa harat ingin membunuh tumbuh di hatiku. Aku sudah muak dengan sikap Ciel yang acuh! Aku sudah muak dengan keluargaku yang memaksaku untuk berlatih pedang., aku muak dengan ini semua. Dan aku mulai mengiris nadiku sendiri. Darah yang menetes begitu indahnya dari pergelangan tanganku. Aku tersenyum puas saat darahku itu mengkuncur. Sangat puas. Pernah kelakuanku ini ketahuan oleh Paulo. Paulo kusuruh untuk diam. Paulo hanya mengangguk. Aku pun senang dengan tindakan Paulo tersebut. Terkadang juga aku meniris pergelangan Paulo. Lalu ku taburu dengan garam. Wajahnya yang kesakitan itu membuatku tertawa puas. Aku tak pernah sepuas ini sebelumnya.. ahh.. begitu nikmat melihat pemandangan ini. Pemandangan Paulo yang bersimpuh dengan darah dan garam. Tapi, tenang saja.. aku tak akan membunuhnya. Kalo aku melakukan pembunuhan. Bisa-bisa Ciel dan keluargaku bisa tau tindakanku ini. Aku tetaplah aku. Tapi, aku hanya sedikit berubah.

Aku,tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku berjalan-jalan dan mencari sosok orang yang bisa ku bunuh dan kupotong-potong menjadi kecil. Aku melirik kanan dan kiri untuk melihat-lihat, orang-orang yang bisa ku manipulasi. Dann.. yahh.. aku dapat. Seorang anak kecil gadis. Aku menyuruh Paulo untuk menculiknya. Dan aku datang ketempat Paulo menculik anak itu. aku menancapkan pisau tepat jantungnya. Ku ambil jantungnya yang lembek dan dihiasi oleh darah. Ku jilat darah yang masih menempel pada jantungnya, ahh.. nikmat aku suruh Paulo mengambilkan garam. Paulo langsung saja mengambil garam yang memang sudah aku bawa sedari tadi. Ku siramkan garam itu ketubuhnya. Tak selesai dengan itu, ku congkel ke 2 matanya. Aku tak menghiraukan dia yang berteriak itu. ia belum mati karna jantung yang ambil itu belum ku potong. Aku terseyum ah, salah menyeringai senang saat melihat gadis keci itu berteriak.

Aku menyobek perutnya. Ingin ku ambil semua isi perutnya. Ginjal yang pertama ku ambil dank u potong kecil-kecil, aku mengambil ususnya dank u tarik ulur. Aku tersenyum bahagia lagi. Argh! Lucu sekali usus panjangnya ini. Lalu, aku menjari 1 bagian yang belum kuambil. Yaitu RAHIM. Ku ambil rahim anak itu dan kusobek-sobek dengan kasar. Dan ingi sungguh nikmat. Setelah puas dengan anak itu aku pergi bersama Paulo yang sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya saat melihat kegiatanku itu.

" Ayo Paulo." Ajakku. Lalu ia mengikutiku. Kami meninggalkan anak itu sendirian dengan organ-organnya yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Kami pergi ketempat yang jauh untuk membenahi tampilanku, aku menggunakan pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan. Setelah aku selesai dengan itu semua kami langsung pulang kerumah kami.

Hampir setiap minggu aku melakukan pembunuhan itu. dan sekarang banyak yang mengincarku. Termasuk Ciel. Aku takut dia menemukanku. Aku ingin menghentikan ini. Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa menghentikan ini. Ini semua bagaikan narkoba yang sudah membelitku. Yahh, aku tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini.

Aku seperti biasa melakukan latihan. Kakakku Edward tiba-tiba datang didekatku.

" Lizzy, kau tau? Beberapa hari ini banyak pembunuhan?" Tanya kakaku itu. aku yang mendengar itu hanya kaget. Tapi, kututupi itu semua.

" Yah, aku tau itu kakak " Jawabku. Lalu Kakakku itu menghela nafas.

" Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai kau jadi targetnya juga.." Nasihat Kakaku itu. aku tertawa dalam hati. Hahaha, apa katanya? Membunuhku? Mana mungkin?! Pelakunya kan aku sendiri! Mana mungkin aku ini tertangkap dengan diriku sendiri.

" Iya, iya.. aku tau itu kak. Udahlah ayo. Kita bertarung lagi!" Kataku menantangnya dan kami pun bertarung dengan indahnya. Aku tetap terseyum dalam hati. Karna dalam pikiranku sekarang, bagaimana kalo mereka tau aku lah pelakunya? Aku tetaplah tersenyum bukan bila ada pertanyaan itu. membunuh itu nikmat! Kalian harus tau itu! aku Elizabeth, lebih menyukai membunuh dari pada menolong seseorang. Yahh.. membunuh… lebih nikmat. Apa lagi saat mendengar korban-korban yang berjatuhan. Hihihihi, sungguh nikmat.. dan tanpa kusadari aku menjilat bibirku sendiri. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan mencari sesosok anak lagi untuk kubunuh..

Tepat dengan perkataanku tadi, mala mini aku dan Paulo mencari korban. Yah.. kami mencari yang seumuran dengan Ciel, tunanganku. Mungkin.. yahh, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan mendapat korbanku malam ini. Aku dan Paulo masih berjalan dan menongok kekanan dan kekiri. Dan! Ada seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Yahh.. biru walau biru itu berbeda dengan biru mata ciel yang laut. Sedangkan orang itu bermata biru langit.

" Paulo! Tangkap anak itu! aku ingin membunuhnya!" Kataku pada Paulo. Paulo yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tegang dan menatapku tak percaya. " Cepatlah! Apa kau mau menolak perinyahku ini?!" Ancamku pada Paulo. Paulo langsung saja mengangguk untukku dan pergi untuk menculik anak itu. aku, tak sabar merasakan bau darah orang itu. aku segera pergi kerumah yang kosong. Atau paling tepatnya gubuk Paulo yang sedari tadi mengikutiku dan menggendong anak yang telah ia culik itu. aku menyuruh Paulo untuk menaruhnya di lantai. Aku yang sudah siap dengan pisau yang telah aku genggam ini merasa tak kuat menungu. Saat Paulo sudah menurunkan anak itu dan Paulo mundur, aku langsung menyerangnya! Mengoyak tubuhnya! Menancapkan berbagai pisau di tubuhnya hingga darah-darahnya itu mengenai mukaku ini. Aku terseyum sadi saat melihat ini.

" Hahahaha! Kau! Kau akan mati! Aku! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kataku sembari mengambil jantungnya, paru-parunya, lambungnya, hati, dan ususnya.. aku menyeringai ketika melihat organ-organnya yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku ingin tau siapa nama orang ini. Lalu kugeledah bajunya yang sudah sobek sana-sini karna keganasanku tadi. Dan, aku mendapat apa yang aku inginkan, yaitu kartu nama. OWH,, ternyata Alois Trancy, toh.. yahh… taka pa-apa.

" Kau sangat indah ketika di taburi darah-darah itu Alois Trancy." Kataku sembari tersenyum puas. Tapi ketika aku ingin keluar dari rumah itu, ada yang menghalangiku, bukan, bukan Paulo. Lalu siapa?!

" Wahh, wahh. Lady Elizabeth memang sangat cantik ketika bersimbuhan darah orang ya…." Kata seseorang dari atas rumah ini. Lalu ku adahkan kepalaku ke atas. Dan menemukan sosok orang yang telah menggangguku itu. orang itu seperti sedang menggendong seseorang. Aku meneliti bentuk tubuh mereka.

" Aku tak menyangka kau lah pelakunyan Elizabeth!" Kata seseorang lagi. Tapi suara ini sangat familiar bagiku. Jangan-jangan mereka…

" Yahh. Lady Elizabeth sudah berapa korban yang ada bunuh?" Tanya Sebastian, nutler dari tunanganku Ciel. Yahh… ternyata mereka adalah Ciel dan Sebastian. Dan mereka menemukanku! Kuso!

" Itu bukan urusanmu Sebastian!" Bentakku padanya. Dan seketika ia menurunkan Ciel yang sedari tadi ia gendong. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan remeh.

" Aku tak menyangka apa yang kau lakukan ini Elizabeth!" Kata Ciel kecewa. Aku yang mendengar nada kecewa Ciel itu tertawa. Tertawa mengejek.

" Hahahahahaha! Apa?! Kecewa!? Hey Ciel kau itu sudah membuatku menderita! Sejak kau berubah! Aku menderita!" Teriakku pada Ciel. Ciel hanya membulatkan matanya. Aku tetap tertawa. Paulo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mulai berjalan dan berteriak.

" Tuan Ciel! Nona muda sudah gila! Dia sudah banyak membunuh orang! Dan menyiksa saya!" Teriak Paulo aku mendengar itu langsung menusuk perut Paulo dengan pisau yang tadi kugunakan untuk membunuh Alois. Sekali lagi aku melihat wajah Ciel yang kaget. Aku memasang kuda-kudaku untuk bertarung. Dan Ciel pun melepaskan penutup matanya. Seketika aku penasaran dengan mata yang selalu di tutupi Ciel itu, dan sekarang aku tau jawabannya. Mata Ciel sedikit aneh. Seperti ada tanda kutukan disana.

" Sebastian! Ini perintah : bunuh Elizabeth!"Kata Ciel sembari melangkah kedepan dengan lantang. Aku sempat terkesan dengannya.

" Yes, my Lord!" Kata Sebastian sembari mulai menyerangku. Aku menghidar dengan semua serangannya. Tapi, terkadang serangan Sebastian mengenaiku. Kulihat Ciel yang sedang tenangnya melihat pertarungan kami. Seketika aku ingin menyerang Ciel, tapi sayang seranganku ini di halau oleh Sebastian. Cih! Sial! Dan tak kuduga Sebastian menancapkan tangannya yang lembut dan terampi itu pada tubuhku.

" ARGH!" Erangku kesakitan! Aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Sakit! Sakit sekali! Apa ini yang selalu di rasakan oleh semua korbanku?! Akh!

" Elizabeth! Maafkan aku! Tapi, aku tak bisa memaafkan tidakan mu ini!" Katany sembari duduk disampingku. " Gomen, karna aku tak pernah ada di setiap kau membutuhkanku!" Katanya. Aku tersenyum pada Ciel,.

" Ha-uhuk- hahaha, gomen juga Ciel.. aku telah melakukan ini semua.." Kataku sembari menggenggam tangan Ciel.

" Tenang saja, kita akan bertemu lagi di neraka!" Katanya. Aku mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan aku, menghembuskan nafasku yang terakhir…

**Normal pov.**

Setelah Elizabeth meninggal Ciel menutup muka Elizabeth dengan bajunya dan mengangkat Elizabeth untuk pulang, Paulo dan Sebastian hanya berjalan di belakang Ciel. Ketika sampai di kediaman keluarga middelford, Ciel dan Paulo menceritakan kebenarannya. Semua kelurga middelford saat mendengar itu, dan yang paling syok adalah Edward kakak Elizabeth. Ia tak akan menyangka bahwa adiknya lah yang menjadi pelakunya. Sungguh mereka terpukul mendengar itu semua.

Ke'esokan harinya, pemakaman Elizabeth dilakukan, dan kematian Elizabeth hampir mirip dengan kematian Madam Red, bibi Ciel. Semua kerabat datang untuk Elizabeth. Dan ketika Elizabeth dimakamkan, Ciel berkata

" Kita akan bertemu lagi Elizabeth. Bertemu di neraka.." Sebatian menyeringai penuh arti saat mendengar ucapan tuannya itu…

**OWARI!~ **

**-**Nissa : ugh, salam kenal minna-san sebenarnya baru pertama kali ini saya membuat pysicopath kayak gini! TTOTT gomen kalo masih jelek :')

Elizabeth : Huwaaaa! Kenapa aku jadi kayak gini?! Kenapa aku gak imut!

Nissa : Udah ahh! Jangan berisik Elizabeth!

Elizabeth : kejam kau!

Sebastian : ahh, apa anda tau? Kalau tuan Ciel itu adalah milik saya?

Elizabeth : hey! Dasar kau GAY!

Sebastian : *meluk Ciel* anda milik saya tuan…

Ciel : ugh! Lepaskan aku Sebastian!

Nissa : udah yuk! Tutup ajah nih cerita - -" senep liat kalian kayak gituu!

Ciel : iya-iya!

Nissa, Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth : Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :) byee! Sampei ketemu lagi :Dv

Nissa : ehh,, tunggu! Kakak ! Tolong komentari apa yang kurang :P


End file.
